Existing solutions used to inflate tires are inconvenient for a variety of reasons. A conventional air compressor requires an electrical outlet, but tire failure rarely occurs near an electrical outlet. More portable solutions have the capability to store compressed air and dispense it at a later time. However, these solutions are bulky and self-contained. Further, a hand pump may be used to inflate a tire, but it is time consuming, physically strenuous, and cumbersome. There has been a long-felt but unsolved need to conveniently inflate tires in accordance with embodiments of the present invention as shown and described herein.